In German DT/OS 2,350,958 a bridge circuit is disclosed which controls the direction of current through a servomotor and which has four switching transistors constituting the arms of the bridge. However, to prevent short circuits of the supply line, two additional transistors are used so that each of the control signals which determines the direction of current through the motor is simultaneously applied to two transistors each of which is to become conductive for the particular current direction.